Applications
by Rivulet027
Summary: Post "The Spanish Teacher" Puck doesn't want to fill out college applications, Kurt pushes. Gen with mention of canon pairings.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

A/N: Written shortly after watching "The Spanish Teacher" in response to Puck's throw away line about where he'd be in 2030.

Applications:

Puck frowned at the applications that Kurt had dropped in front of him. Puck crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Kurt slipped into the seat next to him. Puck stared down at the applications he picked one up, "I got a job."

Then he looked at what it actually said and dropped it. He glared again. Kurt raised an eyebrow and had that look that said he was going to get his way.

"Not this time," Puck challenged as he grabbed the glass of juice he'd sat down with, "Where did Finn go?"

"We're meeting Rory," Sam answered as he wandered into the room and picked his book bag up off one of the seats.

Puck nodded, "What are we doing?"

"Puckerman," Kurt ordered, "Sit down now."

Puck dropped back into his seat. Sam stood there blinking before he shook his head, "Does Blaine know you already have the parenting voice down?"

"Yes," Kurt smirked.

"Cool," Sam nodded, "As long as I get to be the cool uncle someday."

Kurt frowned, confusion running over his face and Puck suppressed a laugh. Kurt glanced away from Puck to look at Sam, "Blaine and I are too young for that discussion and since we don't have to worry about accidently knocking one another up it's not one I anticipate having."

"But you're using protection right?" Puck teased.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "You'd better be too. Don't think I didn't hear what you told Finn about condoms."

Puck groaned and buried his head in his hands, "Can't you pick on Sam? He lives with you."

"I'm not picking on you," Kurt soothed, "I'm being a concerned friend."

"Besides I already filled mine out," Sam pointed out, "Kurt suggested a few other schools and we did that last week."

"So what now it's my turn?" Puck complained.

"Have fun with Rory," Kurt told Sam, "Tell him Puck and I are sorry we're too busy to join in."

Puck watched forlornly as Sam abandoned him. He glanced at Kurt, "You know you're kinda hot when you're all authoritative."

Puck frowned as Kurt gave him a look that said he wasn't impressed.

"Really hot," Puck stressed.

"If you want to be ordered around I understand Lauren doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment," Kurt glared.

Puck sat back in his seat, "She dumped me."

"Maybe you should learn to communicate," Kurt advised, "You two had your problems and instead of ignoring them maybe you should discuss them."

"She wouldn't be in to that."

"Did you ask her?" Kurt pushed.

"No."

Kurt nodded then pointed at the applications. Puck threw up his hands in frustration and then crossed his arms and glared, "I thought it was Finn you were worried about."

"I'm working on him, but you need it too."

"Why would you even think that?" Puck challenged.

"Because when Mr. Shue asked where we'd be in 2030 you said dead or in prison."

Puck stared down at the application as he felt all the bravado seep out of him, "Where else would I be?"

"Making Beth proud of you," Kurt answered, "Maybe a father to other kids if that's what you want."

"Do you think she could be proud of me someday?" Puck asked voice hopeful but strained as he picked up an application.

Kurt reached across the table and squeezed his hand, "Yes, but you won't know if you don't try."

Puck stared at the application, then another and shook his head, "Whose going to help my mom take care of Sarah if I leave?"

"These are all schools that aren't more than two hours away," Kurt told him, before he gave Puck's hand a final squeeze and reached for a pen.

"I can't afford this," Puck protested.

"Financial aide, scholarships, grants," Kurt pushed, "We'll get your FASFA started before you leave."

"Isn't it too late to fill some of these out?"

"Not for all of them and you can always start in the spring, plus the community colleges will get you started pretty much any time," Kurt countered.

"I wouldn't know what I'd want to do."

"You don't have to figure that out yet," Kurt shook his head, "The only thing you don't do is give up."

"General education stuff and then figure it out," Puck agreed.

Kurt nodded. Puck eyed the pen Kurt was holding out to him, took it and nodded, "Check my spelling and grammar?"


End file.
